Mortal InstrumentsInfernal Devices Oneshots
by Flora.LAWL
Summary: This series of oneshots focuses on the relationships between the various ships in mortal instruments eg Simon and Isabelle, Jace and Clary,Will and Tessa.. etc
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Instruments Fanfic

Time set: After Clary destroys Valentine's ship and everyone is healing from their wounds.

WARNING:CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE CITY OF BONES OR CITY OF ASHES, I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ THEM FIRST.

Simon's POV

My eyelids felt heavy as I shuffled my way through the bustling streets of New York, I'm gonna have to start to get used to living in the daylight... I thought as I crossed the road to Luke's house and slowly knocked on the door, Luke answered it, looking dishevelled, gripping a cup of coffee.

"Simon, come in!" Luke started widening the gap by the door a little, enough to let me slouch in. Sunlight flooded weakly from the windows, where the curtains were drawn clumsily.

"Is Maia ok?" I heard myself ask. Luke glanced at me before, nodding his head.

"She's just cleaning up herself after The Change last night." Luke stated,"Her jaws have gotten stronger, however she gets winded by a run that would normally only leave her slightly out of breath." Luke took a long sip of his coffee.

"May I"I asked taking a step toward the corridor. Luke shrugged and nodded,"Yeah, go ahead." I slid my way down the dimly lit corridor, I heard a door creak and Maia appeared, drying her hair with a towel. Her mouth dropped slightly before she closed it up and tried to pull off a poker face.

"Hey." Was all I could say.

"Simon- about what happened on Valentine's ship, it was a mistake." Maia stated, hands clenched into fists.

"How do you know it's not real feelings?" I ask, but I already knew that it was pointless.

"You're a vampire, i'm a werewolf, we can never make it work Simon... It was never meant to be.."

I nodded slowly,"But we can still friends right?" I asked hopefully, Maia hesitated then nodded. Without realising my actions I had surged forward and embraced Maia, she gave a little gasp of surprise, before returning the hug. "I'm sorry Simon, but this is as close as we'll ever get." Maia muttered as she pulled away. I bit my lip and nodded, shuffling back to the living room.

"Later Luke, I'm going out for a walk." I say as I turn the doorknob.

"Ok." Luke's tired voice echoed from his room.. He must have a hell of a hangover.. I thought as I slipped into the late afternoon glare.

Isabelle's POV

I tugged my whip from my hip and chucked it onto my bed, Drevak demons had shown up all over the place, and guess who had to fix up the mess? Alec, Jace, Clary and I. After my encounter with the spider demon, the last thing I wanted to see, much less fight was demons. I collapsed on the bed and tried to sort out my feelings. Simon. Yes. He was a vampire. Yes. He was a downworlder. But he still seemed so inexplicably mundane. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was being ridiculous. I shifted off the bed, when I heard a thunk... I hastily turned my head toward the window and found a clump of dirt sliding off the glass pane of my room, I made my way to the other side of my room and looked out, I saw Simon... Standing in the sunlight? I skidded down the stairs and flung open the door of the Institute... Of course, now that he was a vampire, he couldn't go into the Institute.

"You want to walk a while?" Simon asked, digging his foot into the gravel.

"Uh, sure." I say,"I need to grab my whip though."

"What? Afraid that i'm gonna make a move?" Simon let out a weak smile. I rolled my eyes and ran back up the Institute stairs. I snatched my whip from the bed and twisted it around my hip, I shifted to the mirror and applied a faint shade of lip gloss, before hurrying down again and meeting Simon outside. We walked up to a little stream and glanced at the running water, a shadow fell behind us and I froze, my hand creeping to my whip. Simon yelled in alarm before tackling me to the ground, I landed on the dry earth with a pained gasp, I squinted my eyes shut as dust clouded around my eyes, when I opened them again, Simon was gone. He had engaged the lizard-like demon in combat, fangs against posion and claws. In a flash I had gotten on my feet, I felt around my pocket for my steele, only to remember I had left it in my bedroom... It wouldn't haven't helped anyway,I realized as I slid my whip out of its comfortable curled place on my hip, shadowhunters were advised not to draw runes on ourselves as it could lead to mysterious consequences. I lashed my whip out on the Ravener and it hissed and backed away, I smirked as I made my way toward the Ravener, my gold/silver whip trailing beside my right leg.

"Valentine will have you." The demon hissed, although it wasn't looking at me... It was looking at Simon. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have all this mascara on and you are stillconcentrated on Simon! Now i'm pissed." I struck my whip at the demon, it created a long line, from its bottom left thigh to its top right shoulder, before long, black ichor welled from the thin line my whip had created. The Ravener made no move to try and stop the bleeding, it only flicked it's tongue through it's slimy lips and snarled.

"Err Izzy, a little help here." Simon called, I turned around and cursed under my breath, it was a Vetis Demon, they are attracted to shiny things, it must have seen my whip and tried to kill me to get to it. I slowly recoiled my whip as Simon grappled the demon, the eels that were its arms slashed about, struggling to take a nip at Simon. I flicked my wrist and the tip of my whip stung the Vetis Demon's head, not enough to kill it, but enough to catch its attention. As it turned around, growling, Simon leapt behind it and sunk his fangs into the demon, it squealed and shifted around, but soon enough Simon had drained all of its ichor. Simon made a face.

"That stuff is nasty." Simon wrinkled his nose and spat some of the demon's residue onto the ground. I saw Simon's eyes widen and whisked around, whip at the ready, but not fast enough.. I felt a hard object bash into my temple and I collapsed to my knees. So much for not needing runes I thought to myself as the demon dragged me across the damp earth, my eyelashes fluttered and I felt like I was going to faint, I furrowed my eyebrows. No.. That was not.. My eyelids failed me and they slid down gradually, I finally gave up and let the darkness swallow me up.

Simon's POV

I saw as Isabelle's grip on her whip weakened and that finally snapped me out of the trance that I was in. I surged forward, feeling the wind sting my cheeks and I slammed into the Shax Demon; no doubt it was dragging Isabelle away to some dark alley to lay its filthy eggs on her. I hissed and willed my fangs to slide out of their sheathes, although I was not enthusiastic on drinking more demon blood I knew I had to, to save Isabelle. I growled and sank my fangs into its shoulder and when I pulled away; fangs stained with black ichor, the Shax demon howled and flinched away. It tried to trapme in it's pincer-like claws, but I sprang away with agility that even surprised me. It looked at me with its cold lifeless eyes and snarled, pacing this way and that, it was proabably surprised that I could even stand here without burning to a crisp. I lunged and plunged my fangs into it's neck, it struggled for a while before it became limp in my deathly embrace..wow...being a vampire sure made me more dramatic..like Edward Cullen..Only not sparkly... I shook my head, trying to clear it and rushed to Isabelle's side, she was groaning, one hand pressed to her temple and the other scrabbling around the dirt, trying to find her whip, I picked it up and pressed it into her hand, then with a grunt I hoisted her to her feet and slung her arm around my shoulder. She walked slowly, but didn't even wince although I knew the pain near her temple hurt like hell... That's easier to say than.. I didn't even try.

"Hey Simon." Isabelle started, until then my eyes had been glued to the horizon.I turned my head a fraction just to look at her, then she swung both her hands around my neck and pulled me forward, I had the time to let out a small grunt of surprise before she smashed her lips on mine. I let myself melt into the kiss, before she pulled away. She looked just as surprised as I felt.

"Sorry, if I made this awkard, I had to do that at least once." She stated, trying to keep up her façade of pretending that kiss meant nothing, that her feelings meant nothing.

"Well, I guess i'll have to say sorry too." I mutter as I beant down and kissed Isabelle , letting her move closer to me. I finally found her. Someone who would care for me as I care for them.I thought happily as Isabelle deepened the kiss.

A/N Ahahahahahaha 3 yes I ship Simon and Isabelle. I used to ship Simon and Maia though. :3 First fanfic that I published on this site, THIS IS COPYRIGHTED AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ME :3


	2. Chapter 2- Jace and Clary

Clary brought the tip of her pencil onto the paper and started to draw, loops and curves, letting her hand flow the way her mind wanted. She stopped. Satisfied, she looked at the fearless rune and immediately thought back to her mum, her white dress from when she was with Valentine crinkled as the wind blew across the pier in Clary's dream. A knock startled her out of the reverie and Jace poked his head, toppedwith golden hair that was ruffled, he had a urgent look on his face.

"Clary, Isabelle is hurt and demons are popping up all over the place." Jace seemed like he wanted to say more, but instead clenched his hand onto the doorknob and shut it carefully. Clary scrabbled around her bed for her steele, she thrusted away pieces of crumpled up drawing paper and triumphantly produced the wand-like object. With a single movement, Clary twisted it into her belt and rushed out of her room.

Clary hastily rolled to the side, thanks to the light runes that ran down the length of her arm she was able to be more agile, Jace yelled at her and tossed her a seraph blade. She glanced at it and recognized the blunt edge as Nakir Clary avoided Achaierai Demon and called upon the blade. For a moment's hesitation, it didn't do anything and Clary was immediately disappointed, however a low hum had begun and a bright blade sprung out of the dull hilt. The Achaierai Demon had turned on Clary and was screeching as it flapped its wide leathery wings in an uneven rythmn, in a panic Clary swung her angel blade, as it connected with the demon's shoulder blade, it cut through the leathery skin surprisingly easily. It shrieked and imploded into dust. Clary coughed and blinked furiously trying to stop the dust from invading her eyes. Once her eyes had cleared, she saw Jace, but he was with the dark haired girl she had seen in Idris, he glared at her with cold eyes.

"Why are you here Clary? I don't need you. I don't love you." Jace stated, with no emotion. Stop it Clary, it must be a demon. Clary's mind reasoned, but she was still on the verge of tears.. Of fury and of hopelessness. Suddenly out of nowhere Luke sprang in, snarling at Agramon, half transformed into a werewolf. Seizing the oppurtunity Clary stabbed Nakir into Agramon's chest, it howled and flooded into a black puddle. Jace appeared by her side, panting and gripping a seraph blade.

"Clary are you alright?" Jace asked, trying to maintain an emotionless face, though his eyes told a different story. Clary managed a slow nod before producing her steele, she had an idea.. A minor demon had crept up to them and was lunging at Jace, he grappled with it as Clary wrote a rune in the air in front of her, that she just invented. Push

She directed it at the demon and finished off the rune, almost immediately the rune took place, an invisible force slammed the demon off Jace and into a brick wall, it punched through the wall, creating a demon-sized hole. Jace whirled around to look at Clary, stunned, Clary, despite herself blushed. Jace smirked and once again engaged himself in battle, Isabelle looked at Clary, then wrenched her steele out of her pocket, copying the push rune almost flawlessly. For a brief, but tense few seconds nothing happened... And it stayed that way. Isabelle grudgingly shoved her steele back into her belt and flung her whip at a spider demon, it hissed and evaporated. Clary felt cold hands grip her shoulders and she let out a half scream before she realised it was Simon, he smiled almost apologetically and snarled at a demon that had come too close. There are flip sides to Simon now. Clary realised as he bit the demon. Black ichor sprayed everywhere and Clary resisted the urge to cringe, instead she drew the rune for push again, she targeted a wider range of demons and with a flick of her wrist, finished the rune. From the little group Clary and her friends had made themselves in; a perfect arc was formed, devoid of demons. Luke was ripped away from the demon he was grappling with, Jace was about to give the finishing blow and Isabelle and Alec were ready to kill another monster. They all turned to her, Jace with an annoyed face and others with astonishment. Suddenly a Scorpios Demon reared on its back legs and howled, Isabelle's face turned white and Jace backed away from it. The Clave that had been engaged in battle now stopped at stared, the Scorpios writhed and its mouth frothed, suddenly Jace was beside Clary.  
"Clary this isn't normal." He muttered," I have been hunting demons for one third of my life, this is NOT normal."  
The new Inquisitor appeared by Clary's side, panting slightly, before roaring out to everyone.  
"EVERYONE RETREAT, ITS THE BANE OF THE ANGEL." Magnus's eyes glittered in annoyance and retreated along with everyone. Clary turned to Jace.  
"The Bane of the Angel?" She questioned, snatching a glance at Jace, who seemed rigid as a board.  
"He...He's the lieutenant of Lucifer himself, he's.." Jace was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek, a member of the Clave was unsuccesfully trying to twist his seraph blade out of his belt, why the Scorpis Demon threatened to cut him in half with it's pincers.  
"It's impossible." Alec muttered, while gripping his seraph blade, Amriel." A minor demon hosting a greater demon such as Azazel?" The name chilled Clary to the bone, she remembered reading about it amongst the many books in Hodge's library. He was an angel.. Once, he gave mankind weapons which is what cast himto hell, he then became Lucifer's lieutenant and was Prince Of Hell, second only to Lucifer. The Scorpios Demon's exoskeleton was cracking and beneath it, vivid red liquids was bubbling out; soon it evolved into a huge THING with 6 blood red eyes, but its face was horribly, human like, it's back was shiny and smooth; its armour. It had razor edged pincers and it laughed, a sound so human-like Clary shivered.

"Puny shadowhunters! Behold the might of Azazel!" It bellowed as it sunk one of it's pincers into a nearby shadowhunter. Jace, beside Clary cursed and whipped a second blade, Jophiel, Clary heard Jace whisper to it. It instantly formed into a glowing, razor-sharp blade. As he took a single step toward the demon, it whipped its head around and examined him.  
"Jace Morgenstern. What a... Pleasure to see you grow up so fast." The demon formed a grin on its face, it looked so wrong, Clary thought as the skin on its face was pulled back to show its sharp teeth.  
"I hate it when people assume that." Jace replied breezily, although his fists were clenched to his sides; gripping his two angel blades."It makes this situation all the more dramatic doesn't it?" With that remark Jace sprang forward and Alec, as if on cue sprang toward the demon after him.


End file.
